


I'll Keep Waiting

by JustaLittleBit3



Category: Glee
Genre: Beating, Blood and Violence, Bullying, Death Threats, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Good Parent Burt Hummel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Blaine Anderson, Protective Burt Hummel, Rape, Sad Kurt Hummel, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Student Blaine Anderson, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaLittleBit3/pseuds/JustaLittleBit3
Summary: Kurt Hummel is the only gay kid at McKinley high school.This also makes him one of the most bullied and hated kids at school. He is isolated at school and nobody, not even the teachers want to help him.This is until and incident with the school bullies go wrong and Kurt Hummel, the only out kid at school winds up in the hospital.Kurt needs someone, and all he can do is keep waiting for his knight in shining armor.Even if this knight in shining armor uses non-organic hair gel, and way too much of it.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang, Quinn Fabray/Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, klaine - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	1. The Beginning of the Sophomore Year

**Author's Note:**

> My first glee fanfic, yay! 
> 
> This doesn't follow the storyline at all and, and it kind of takes where Will doesn't start the glee club up again. I did use most of the characters from season 1, and characters from other seasons that I really liked, or thought fit in with the story.
> 
> Now that I'm finished with my rant, enjoy!

I walked through the doors of hell.

Well it could pass as hell, and if hell did look like anything it would probably look like McKinley High School.

I know, high school is said to be the greatest years of your life. Your supposed to have a girlfriend and hang out with your group of friends, break some high school rules, maybe go to a party once in a while.

It was the opposite for Kurt Hummel. He was the school fag, anyone could take out their anger on him because he liked guys. They could slam him against lockers because he fantasized about the same gender, they could yell at him when they were angry about breaking up with their girlfriend (which has happened at least three times).

Kurt thought it was unfair, he was told growing up that it was wrong to be gay, and that's exactly why he can't show how much the torment gets to him. He would be showing everyone who has ever called him a name, shoved him against a locker, slushied him, hell even hit him that they were right. He would basically be saying that he should stop being himself because people don't like who he is.

Kurt was broken out of thoughts when he was suddenly overcome by a freezing sensation that he knew all too well. He looked up at Karofsky, his worst tormentor, who held an empty cup like it was a trophy. 

The burn of raspberry slushy in his eyes didn't get any better no matter how many times it happened.

He dashed to the girls bathroom, he could barley hear their cold laughter because of the ringing in his ears. He was not ready for this today. He barley slept after coming back to his house and hearing that his dad would be gone for the next week for a work trip, and if anything the bullying was only getting more and more violent.

Kurt looked at himself in the mirror, and he hated what he saw. He was pale with well hidden bags under his eyes, curtsy of his new foundation. He didn't know how he was supposed to be on Broadway if he didn't get his act together, plus it would already be hard enough trying to be famous when he was _very_ much gay.

He tried to get the pink tint out of his new shirt, but no matter how many times he rubbed it wouldn't come out of his shirt, this is what he gets for being so proud of being himself.

By the time he got all the slushy out of his hair he was almost late for his first class, french. Luckily, Kurt was the top of the class and the teacher seemed to like him enough that he wouldn't get detention. 

Kurt was walking from his locker as quick as he could when a hand pulled his collar from behind and brought him into an unused classroom.

He gasped and stiffened, he was waiting to be thrown to the floor when he was pushed up against the wall harshly. He felt the hard wall hit his back almost knocking the wind out of him. He tightened his eyes closed and waited for something to happen.

He held his breath and decided that he would want to see who his attacker was, even though he could barley breath because of his fear of being alone at school with anyone who wasn't his friend, and sad as it is he doesn't have any friends so he knew that he wasn't about to have a very _friendly_ conversation.

He opened his eyes slowly, like he was in a horror movie and the monster was about to attack.

Who he came face to face to was worse than any horror movie monster that hes ever seen.

It was worse because he came face to face with a smirking Karofsky.


	2. Karofsky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt realizes what a mess he's in when Karofsky pulls him away from everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!
> 
> I've been waiting to post, but I keep writing like chapter 8 and 9, so for now I'm trying to finish chapter 2.
> 
> There is sexual assault in this chapter, so if your sensitive to topics like that then you might want to read something more kid-friendly.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Kurt looked up with terror in his eyes. He hated the way Karofsky was looking at him, like he could do whatever he wanted without any consequences.

"You've been rather quiet lately lady-Hummel, I like it better when you aren't so pathetic."

Kurt's breathing was starting to pick up. He was worried what Karofsky was gonna do to him. Thousands of ideas swirled around his head, Dave throwing him into the wall until he bleeds to death from the head, him becoming a human punching bad and left to die, Karofsky bringing out a knife and slicing his skin while he screams in pain, and then being left in the dusty classroom to die.

It hurt just thinking about all the things Karofsky could do to him, but no matter how disgusting or horrifying his thoughts got, he didn't expect what Karofsky did next.

His chin was pulled roughly up with calloused hands, and suddenly all the air in his body was gone. 

Not in a good way. It wasn't like in the movies where your enemy kissed you and your suddenly in love with them, Kurt _couldn't_ breathe. He couldn't breathe because his worst tormentor, the most homophobic guy in school was forcing himself onto his victim. He couldn't breathe because this was his first kiss _ever_ and it was being shared with his bully from middle school.

Kurt felt tears welling up in his eyes as the hands ran up and down his thighs over, and over again. Kurt Pushed as hard as he could, but he wouldn't move. There was no way out of his arms that were at least three times bigger than Kurt's.

Kurt whimpered as his mouth was suddenly intruded by Karofsky.

Kurt started to shake when Karofsky started to unbutton Kurt's shirt.

"Shut the fuck up or I'll kill you!"

Kurt stopped as Karofsky hissed out the sentence into the shell of his ear. Kurt was afraid, no _terrified_ of what Karofsky would do to him, if his dad found out that Kurt had been killed by his high school bully because he told, he would be a mess.

After Kurt's mom died Kurt was all his dad had left, and he was determined to live until Burt didn't need him.

Karofsky noticed the lack of fight coming from Kurt and decided he was bored. 

He suddenly lifted his weight from Kurt's body and grabbed Kurt by the neck, lifting him against the wall.

"If I hear so much as a _peep_ about this around school, you can be sure to find your daddy dead body waiting for you at home, you hear me?"

Kurt nodded wordlessly as Karofsky hit his head against the hard wall again making his head spin and the world fade in and out.

"Oh, and hey faggot? Next time wear something easier to take off."

Those words rang in his head as Kurt silently watched Karofsky leave the room with a proud smirk on his face. Kurt just stared with tears rimming his eyes until Karofsky walked out, making sure not to make a noise so that Karofsky wouldn't decide that he hadn't had enough.

The second Karofsky walked out the door everything came falling down. Kurt let the tears fall as he whimpered on the ground of the empty classroom. Kurt could still feel Karofsky's hands sliding up and down his body. His tears fell quicker the longer he thought about what Karofsky had done to him.

Kurt didn't even stop to wonder _why_ Karofsky just tried to make out with him, but he was to tired. It was all too much for Kurt to handle, he could deal with being shoved into lockers and getting slushy facials everyday, but he hated this. His first kiss was supposed to be bright with fireworks and candle to romantically light up the room, but instead it was in an empty classroom with Karofsky, and to make matters worse Kurt didn't even want the kiss.

Kurt started shaking again as he thought about how Karofsky's hands roamed his body carelessly. He felt like he was dying. Right now he felt like he wanted to die, but he couldn't do that to his dad.

He hated this feeling of worthlessness, like he didn't have any control over anything in his life. He felt like everyone would either laugh or ignore him if he told anyone this happened to him. They would tell him he was asking for it because he was gay.

Somehow Kurt knew he would be feeling like this a lot in the future, but he couldn't find anything in himself to really care that he felt like this.

Kurt tried to pick himself up, but he flopped uselessly onto the floor when his arms gave out under him. He couldn't bring himself to care though. Because all he was was the resident gay kid that nobody cared about. 

Kurt just wished somebody would come and save him from his misery, but he would always be waiting, because nobody would admit to being as disgusting as him.

He wanted somebody to just _care_. Care that he was hurting everyday of his life. To care that the second he walked through the school doors he wanted to die.

Kurt knew that he would always be waiting for someone to love him and care that he was dying inside everyday.

 _I'll keep waiting_ he though solemnly 

  



	3. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt decides not to tell anyone about the Karofsky incident, but was this a mistake?
> 
> Azimio takes it to far when he was bullying a boy in a wheelchair so Kurt helps him, but at what price?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter compared to the others, just in case anyone was wondering.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kurt walked through the front door slowly, trying to see if his dad was waiting at home yet. Kurt was surprised when he heard his dad's loud voice coming from inside their home.

"Why are you so late?"

Kurt wasn't sure what he was supposed to say, sorry dad I was having a panic attack in the car for half an hour because I was almost raped, also because the guy threatened to kill me and you right afterwards? Telling the truth was out of the question, so Kurt decided to jut come up with the quickest excuse.

"Traffic was awful, sorry I came so late."

Kurt became suddenly tired when he thought about the real reason why he was late.

Kurt walked cautiously towards the kitchen where his dad was. He found his dad with two pizza boxes waiting for Kurt.

"Whatever, I bought takeout so grab as much as you want. There's a game on in ten minutes today so you can go and eat in your room."

Kurt's mind kept wandering to the incident with Karofsky, should he tell his dad? 

"Hey dad can I talk to you about something?"

Burt turned around with a confused look on his face and stopped walking. His confused look melted into a concerned one when Kurt didn't answer right away.

"I- Nothing dad, it doesn't really matter."

Burt's concerned look only grew after his son's words. He wasn't sure what Kurt was trying to tell him, but he knew he couldn't force Kurt to talk.

"Okay kid, but if you wanna talk to me about something I'll be in the living room."

Kurt only could nod as his dad walked away. Would Karofsky really hurt his dad if he told Burt? Kurt couldn't tell if he was lying or not, but he didn't want to take the risk. His dad was all he had left after his mom died, and he couldn't loose him because he was overreacting.

Kurt was walking through the halls with his head held high, but no emotion showing in his eyes.

His eyes were frantically looking around to make sure that Karofsky wasn’t around anywhere, when he caught a glance at a very unlikely scene.

It was Azimo picking on the boy in the wheelchair.

Kurt didn’t know his name, but he knew Azimio has never picked on anyone that has a disability. He was always saying it was because it was because the school would get him in so much more trouble picking someone with a disability, but Kurt suspected that he didn’t want to because, even someone like Azimio wouldn’t pick on someone for something like a disability.

Kurt would normally just watch, mostly because that was what everyone else did to him, actually he was going to leave Azimio alone until he heard what he was saying to the boy with glasses.

“How's it feel to just sit in a wheelchair all day? You’re worthless! You can’t walk, won’t even fight back!”

Azimio was snickering, while everyone else stood quietly or walked to their next class. Seeing them bully someone else for something that they can’t control made Kurt more angry than he already was. If the boy could stand up and walk out of his wheelchair he probably would. It was the same with Kurt, he wouldn’t stop being himself, but if he could be straight without hiding his true self he would throw away all his clothes (except his absolute favorites).

Kurt didn’t think twice when he took a deep breath and strutted over to where Azimio was throwing names at the boy.

The second he looked at the boy he thought of himself. Although Kurt did a better job at it, the boy was trying to look like he didn’t care what he was being told. He talked back to Azimio a few times, though this didn’t seem to help with his situation.

Kurt was trying to think of how he would stop Azimio, he wouldn’t just listen to Kurt, he would have to find a way to get his attention, because he surely wouldn’t be listening to Kurt any time soon.

Kurt looked around at the people walking by, when he found his solution.

He was going to slushy one of his worst bullies. Normally Kurt wouldn’t even dare touch one of the slushy cups, but what Azimio was doing was wrong. Not just that, but because Kurt was angry this would probably be the only time he could be grateful for the slushy machine that helped make his life hell.

Kurt grabbed the blue slushy, just because he decided it would look completely awful with Azimio’s red football jacket that all of the football team wore.

Kurt was about to stop and think a bit more about it when he heard Azimio say the one thing that tipped Kurt over the edge.

“Your like that retarted girl, Becka or something. You’re just a prissy, retarted little nobody!”

Kurt was seething now, and all thoughts of not throwing a slushy at Azimio as hard as he could were erased from his mind.

Kurt gripped the slushy in his hand like he was imagining it to be Azimio, and one of Kurt’s worst, and one of his best ideas came to life.

“And I thought you couldn’t become any less human, I’ve been wrong before, but never this badly. You're even more of an asshole than any of us thought.”

Kurt knew he had gotten Azimio’s attention when he slowly started to spin around to look at Kurt. It was like it went in slow motion, first Azimio’s eyes widened with a fiery anger when he saw what Kurt was holding in his hand. The second part would have been much more funny if there weren't consequences to everything. 

Kurt has never thrown a slushy at anyone before, but he made it seem like he has. Kurt knew that everyone had stopped and watched when he told Azimio off, he even saw Jacob ben Israel (JBI) stop and grab his camera. 

Kurt tried to put all his anger into the one time he threw the cup at Azimio. He thought of Karofsky, who would never leave him alone and had started sexually harassing him just because he couldn’t handle his own sexuallity. He thought of stupid McKinley high school that wouldn’t even take out a slushy machine that is barely used by anyone other than the football team. 

The entire room seemed to stop when the slushy hit Azimio, everyone held their breath to see his reaction to his first slushy. 

Kurt would have considered a party for Azimio’s first slushie facial, if he wasn’t terrified for his life.

The boy in the wheelchair was shocked at Kurt’s actions. Kurt understood why. Kurt was the first person that threw a slushy back a jock, and to top it off he didn’t even know the name of the person he did it for.

Kurt cracked a smile at the surprised look on Azimio’s face when he finally opened his eyes. Kurt wondered if Azimio would get mad at the burn that came right after the slushy facial. 

Kurt thought for a moment that he was going to get away with throwing a slushy in Azimio’s face, but his question was answered when he was shoved up against the lockers with more force than he was used to. He could feel blood rush down his head as it made contact with the lockers.

It instantly made him think of Karofsky, but he tried to wipe the memories out of his mind as quickly as possible., because nobody needed to see him cry just from being pushed into some damn lockers.

“What the hell do you just do you fag?” The harshness in Azimio’s voice surprised Kurt, Azimio normally was calm about throwing him into lockers, he was mocking at best. 

Suddenly Kurt looked behind at the boy in the wheelchair and saw a small Asian girl standing by his side. He thought of what Azimio said before he threw a slushy on his head. He was overcome with an unusual anger when he thought about what Azimio did, not only did he make fun of Kurt for something he couldn’t control he mocked another boy who couldn’t walk. Kurt hated not being himself, but sometimes he wished he would be a little bit more masculine. If Kurt felt like this about being gay he couldn’t imagine what the other guy feels like, he couldn’t feel his legs, he couldn’t even move his legs. The more Kurt thought about it the more the angry pit in his stomach grew, until he finally answered Azimio’s question.

“I gave you a taste of your own medicine! You can make fun of me for being different, because I could stop showing who I really am, but mocking someone with a disability is cruel! It just shows how awful and emotionless you all are, just because you can’t deal with people who aren’t afraid to be different! When you call us cowards you should be thinking about how much all of you hide, just because other people don’t like flaws! I can’t help that I’m gay, hell I could just hide away. But I don’t, because I understand that it's not all that terrible to stick out among a crowd when you're different! Before you judge anyone else you should look in a mirror and think what is so wrong with you to bully someone for something that makes him different! Just because you're a coward and you can’t stand how someone can be proud of things that they can’t change doesn’t mean you can bully them, because it won’t change them, it’ll let them know that just because their different doesn’t mean they’ll always be hated by everyone, even if some people can’t except that some people aren’t just like everyone else!”

By the end of his small speech his voice was echoing through the hallway, and he was staring back at a red faced Azimio who looked even more angry than before. It wasn’t just him who was mad though, Kurt was seething, and even though it was bad for his voice he was yelling at the end of his speech. Most people in the hallway looked guilty, but Azimio wasn’t one of them.

Azimio shoved him harder against the hallway and leaned in close to his ear and suddenly the only thing that Kurt could think of were the words coming out of Azimio’s mouth.

“I could tell everyone in this school what's happening between you and my buddy Karofsky. We even have camera boy and his little blog that will hear it all.”

Azimio’s face was curled in a smile when he backed away from Kurt, letting him fall to the floor. Kurt was terrified and overcome with memories of Karofsky, so much that he almost didn’t hear what Azimio threatened after he let him go.

“I think I might even tell him to do worse today.”

Azimio said this loud enough for a few people around us to hear what he said, but they had no idea how bad what Azimio said was for Kurt.

Kurt was surprised when Azimio started to walk away from him, but before Kurt could start to feel good about not being punched Azimio let him know that he wan’t, in fact getting away with throwing a slushy at him.

“Hey fag, I’d watch my back if I were you. The team won’t be very happy when they hear what happened today.”

With one last threatening smile Azimio walked away glaring at anyone who let their eyes linger on him for too long.

Kurt was scared, but he just made a whole speech about the bullies, so he didn’t let himself show any emotion on his face as he hurried off to his next class.


End file.
